


завтра наступает неумолимо

by Medoch



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: но что, если оно всё-таки не наступит





	завтра наступает неумолимо

_нас с тобой ни вытащить, ни спасти —  
въелась скорбь мертвечиной в лица.  
так тебе осталось меня простить,  
ну, а мне же —  
с тобой проститься._

  
  
Шикамару запрокидывает голову, пытаясь разглядеть облака. В Сунагакуре небо перед рассветом зеленоватое и безоблачное; незнакомое, опасное и чужое. Пузатые дома похожи на ульи или стоящие близко-близко переполненные глиняные чашки; Шикамару прячется в густой тени одного из них, выдыхает облачко пара в сухой холодный воздух и чувствует, как дрожат руки.  
  
Хенге скрывает его настоящую внешность и протектор со знаком листа, но это ненадолго; это временно — чакры осталось минут на двадцать максимум; на хвосте, не отставая, с границ Амэгакуре тащатся псы Амэ — Шикамару думал, они отстанут, если свернуть в пустыню, но проблем здесь только добавилось.  
  
Он выуживает из сумки последнюю галету, перекусывает всухомятку, ощущая, как еда царапает сухое горло, сглатывает вязкую слюну и снова оглядывает кажущуюся пустой улицу. Патрули на крышах не видят того, что происходит внизу, в тенях, но этого им знать и не надо — тот, кто правит песком, Сабаку но Гаара, знает о том, что происходит с каждой песчинкой на тёмных улицах. Шикамару мысленно фыркает: если песок ещё не схватил его за лодыжки и не раскрошил кости, как хрупкое печенье, значит, всё в порядке.  
  
Нарушать шаткое равновесие — не мир даже; так, жалкое подобие мира — между Конохой и Суной — так себе затея, но ничего другого на исходе второй недели вылазки уже не оставалось. Идей не было — и вот, он здесь, безыдейный, голодный, раненый и всё ещё с псами Амэ на хвосте. Шикамару дотрагивается до раны на боку — кунай полоснул глубоко и неприятно, прямо по мышце; медицинский свиток затянул криво и не до конца — болит теперь при каждом движении — и царапает незатянувшуюся кожу, ощущая, как запёкшаяся кровь вперемешку с грязью забивается под отросшие ногти.  
  
Голова раскалывается. Шикамару считает до тридцати — а потом вышагивает из тени в тень следующего улья. Двигаться тяжело; голова пухнет от недельного недосыпа — Шикамару чувствует, как его шатает от порывов ветра.  
  
Ветер в Сунагакуре — плохой знак.  
Знак того, что тебя заметили и поймали.  
  
Шикамару осознаёт это почти сразу (был бы умнее — осознал бы на пару минут раньше; был бы умнее, понял бы — не стоило вообще сворачивать в Суну), уворачивается от летящего в него куная и падает в тень. Взрывная волна от свитка дотягивается до головы и оглушает; в ушах звенит, хенге сваливается, как развязавшееся полотенце. Рассветное солнце показывает своё уродливое лицо из-за домов-ульев. Шикамару смотрит сквозь свет, осознавая, что на ниндзютсу чакры у него не хватит, и поворачивается в сторону атакующего.  
  
— То-то я думаю, что воняет чем-то не тем, — слышит он. Смеющийся женский голос сливается со звоном в ушах, — Коноха, да? Что здесь забыла Коноха?  
  
Шикамару опирается о стену и заставляет себя встать прямо. Кто он такой, чтобы сгибаться пополам от одной атаки хрупкой женщины? Мир перед глазами плывёт, как в гендзюцу, и Шикамару закрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Что делать? Как выкрутиться? Как не нарушить и без того шаткое равновесие между Конохой и Суной? Потрясать именем Наруто можно только перед Гаарой, да и сомнительно, что Гаара поверит в связь между Шикамару из Конохи и миротворцем Узумаки Наруто, о котором с самого начала войны были только слухи — Рыжая Молния Конохи; шиноби-армия; неуловимый джинчуурики.  
  
В сущности, это равновесие держится только благодаря имени Наруто, и потрясать им бессмысленно. Шикамару морщится, складывая руки в особую печать; открывает глаза, глядя на куноичи, подошедшую к нему вплотную. Кунай у горла думать не помогает.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Напряжно. Миссия была напряжной; Амэгакуре во всём своём убогом расцвете дождей, луж и слякоти, со скользкими переходами и дорожками на высоте в четыре человеческих роста; АНБУ с собачьей манерой чуять наперёд и бросаться на два хода раньше положенного; пустыня, в конце концов, в которой после деревни вечных дождей было откровенно паршиво — на пекле, без воды и еды.  
  
Шикамару сглатывает; лезвие куная неприятно гладит кадык. Куноичи наклоняется ближе, не боясь попасть под технику — может, её кто-то прикрывает, может, она уверена в своих силах, Шикамару не знает — и рассматривает его лицо, щурясь. Она могла бы убить его, но ждёт ответа — из-за знака на протекторе или чего-то ещё; Шикамару чувствует, как мысли упорядочиваются и складываются в картинку.  
  
— Тащил хвост из Амэ, — медленно говорит он, — думал, в пустыне отвяжутся.  
  
По лицу куноичи на секунду пробегает тень не то страха, не то тревоги; она хмурит брови и медленно убирает кунай обратно в сумку, хватаясь за веер за спиной.  
  
— Надо же, — мычит, — ты довольно хорошо врёшь. Мы и правда нашли шпиона дождя. Откуда мне знать — может, ты снял протектор Конохи с чьего-нибудь трупа, а сам — из Амэ? Или предатель из Конохи? Или кто-нибудь ещё?  
  
Шикамару вздыхает. Информация, украденная у Амэ, нужна Конохе сейчас — пока он стоит и нихрена не может. Информация, украденная у Амэ, существует только в его голове — и поэтому он никак не может умереть. Не имеет права на ошибку. Он говорит:  
  
— Спрячься в тени и жди. Их пятеро, точнее, теперь четверо, все под хенге; рано или поздно они найдут меня — и тогда увидишь, насколько я, по-твоему, «из Амэ».  
  
Она не успевает выхватить веер — Шикамару цепляет её в кагемане и оттаскивает в самый тёмный угол переулка, заставляя застыть. Остатки чакры уходят на то, чтобы подавить чужое сопротивление. В глазах мутнеет.  
  
Псина из Амэ шагает в его сторону с улыбкой — не боится ни капли; Шикамару кажется, что тут что-то нечисто — слишком комфортно он чувствует себя здесь, в Суне. Маска с крохотными прорезями для глаз висит у него на сумке; открытое лицо члена АНБУ изуродовано шрамами, как дорогами на карте. Он подскакивает к Шикамару в два шага, замахивается коротким мечом и полосит по лицу — увернуться получается не до конца, сталь рассекает кожу от виска до середины лба, и кровь заливает глаза, мешая видеть.  
  
Шикамару ощущает, как ёкает страхом сердце где-то в грудной клетке, как неприятно саднит под желудком отсутствие чакры. Пёс из Амэ замахивается мечом снова, но лязга стали о сталь Шикамару уже не слышит.  
  
Он открывает глаза в пустой комнате. Кровать под ним жёсткая и неудобная; в крохотном окне, защищённом от песка толстым слоем исцарапанного стекла, не видно облаков — небо сливается в бледно-голубое месиво. Попытавшись подняться, Шикамару чувствует тупую боль в боку, тяжесть и давление на предплечьях.  
  
— Лежи, — слышится откуда-то у изголовья старушечий голос, — не то придётся тебя в Коноху калечным отправлять.  
  
Шикамару вдруг понимает, что лежит на медицинском свитке; что старуха, колдующая над его неправильно заросшей раной, сломанными ребрами и рассечённым лицом — легендарная Чиё; что он жив, здоров и всё-таки вернётся домой.  
  
— Птицу, — хрипит Шикамару, — птицу пошлите. Сообщение.  
  
— Да послали уже всё, что могли, пацан. Лежи и не дёргайся — что, Темари-чан зря тащила тебя на собственном горбу до самого госпиталя?  
  
Он пытается связать имя с образом, но в голову приходит только та самая куноичи с веером. В голове лампочкой зажигается мысль о том, что Шикамару теперь ей должен — ещё одна проблема, которую лучше решить сейчас, чем отхватить потом. Чиё колдует над его телом почти четыре часа, а потом развязывает ремни на предплечьях и ворчит:  
— Неделю на реабилитацию — и будешь как новенький. А теперь — брысь отсюда!  
  
Из госпиталя он попадает сразу в руки АНБУ, а дальше — к самому Гааре. Казекаге смотрит на него с прищуром, а потом предлагает сесть, встаёт у окна и равнодушным тоном вещает:  
— Темари поручилась за вас, но я всё ещё вынужден приставить её к вам в качестве наблюдателя. Как вы знаете, после смерти четвёртого Казекаге Сунагакуре не участвует в прямой конфронтации с остальными деревнями, поэтому ваше присутствие здесь должно держаться в тайне. Всё остальное расскажет Темари.  
  
И потом — после того как Гаара выпроваживает его из своего кабинета — Шикамару попадает в лапы этой самой Темари. Точнее, ему приходится искать её — занятую присмотром за молодыми шиноби — самому. Шикамару обходит всю деревню в поисках полигона и, когда наконец находит, видит, как закатное солнце окрашивает песок в алый.  
  
Темари сидит на крыльце полигона и смотрит, как внизу препираются дети — те, которые должны ещё учиться в академии; те, которые не должны видеть ужас войны; те, которым не повезло родиться именно в такое время. Шикамару садится рядом.  
  
— Тебя пришлось искать, госпожа надзиратель, — тянет он, — напряжно.  
  
Она пожимает плечами и продолжает смотреть на детей. Потом прикрикивает на них, называет упражнения и заставляет повторять — снова, и снова, и снова. Шикамару сидит рядом, запрокинув голову, и смотрит на безоблачное пустынное небо — сине-фиолетово-алое из-за угасающего солнечного света. Кто-то из детей швыряет в его сторону сюрикен — поймать его получается легко-легко, но Шикамару только лениво уворачивается от удара. Хмыкает:  
— Паршивцы.  
  
Темари фыркает, но не говорит ни слова. Шикамару чешет вывернутую протектором вовнутрь повязку и вздыхает, снова переводя взгляд на небо. Дети расходятся по домам; Темари поднимается, провожая взглядом последнего, и дёргает Шикамару за шиворот:  
— Идём.  
  
— И чего тебе не сидится? — спрашивает Шикамару в никуда.  
  
Он поднимается и медленно, кривясь от боли в боку, шагает за ней. Тёмные улицы Суны напоминают о двух неделях бега. Ноги отзываются неприятной болью.  
  
— Что стало с теми шиноби из Амэ? — спрашивает Шикамару.  
  
Темари пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мертвы. Одного мы пытали, но ничего особенного узнать не удалось.  
  
— О.  
  
Они плетутся дальше, и Шикамару засматривается на людей, на вывески питейных и баров, на крохотные столовые, от которых пахнет данго и натто.  
  
— Зайдём поедим? — предлагает он. — Я не ел неделю.  
  
Темари фыркает:  
— Пойдём.  
  
Шикамару сворачивает в столовую и натыкается на ребёнка. Совсем мелкий, он отходит на пару шагов назад, смотрит на смазавшуюся с пирожного шапку взбитых сливок, оставшуюся на одежде Шикамару, переводит взгляд на Темари и, сверкнув испугом во взгляде, шмыгает носом.  
  
— Простите, пожалуйста, — говорит он, опустив голову.  
  
Шикамару чешет в затылке, ощущая, как Темари мечет в него молнии взглядом.  
  
— Ничего, мелочь, — помедлив, говорит он, — хочешь, я куплю тебе ещё одно пирожное?  
  
Он покупает ещё одно пирожное, покупает себе — наконец-то — нормальной еды (хотя сложно называть нормальной еду Суны с её необъятным количеством специй), наедается и позволяет себе чуть-чуть расслабиться. Двухнедельная миссия должна была быть трёхнедельной; у него есть фора в семь дней и возможность выздороветь прежде чем снова идти убиваться.  
  
— Ты любишь детей? — спрашивает Темари.  
  
Шикамару отвлекается от своих мыслей и переводит взгляд с потолка на её лицо. Красивое девчачье лицо — раскосые глаза, пухлые щёки, тонкие губы. Такая с потрохами сожрёт — и не заметит.  
  
— Не особо, — говорит Шикамару. — Они надоедливые и слишком активные. Напряжно.  
  
— Тебе всё напряжно, Шикамару Нара, — фыркает Темари. Тон у неё уничижительный, почти злой, — и что, семью не хочешь?  
  
Шикамару грустно улыбается.  
  
— У шиноби в такое время — и семья? Сомневаюсь, что это возможно.  
  
Темари отводит взгляд. Тишина расплывается по крохотной столовой и прячется в шуме — стуке ножа об разделочную доску, шипении кипятка в кастрюле, звоне посуды.  
  
— Ты безнадёжен, — запоздало вздыхает Темари, доедая салат из чашки.  
  
Она всё ещё отводит взгляд, и Шикамару ловит себя на том, что хочет потрепать её по волосам и сказать что-нибудь тупое. Вроде «дура, ну у тебя-то точно будет семья». Такие слова — прерогатива Наруто, но фраза всё равно едва не слетает с языка. Чтобы замять произнесённый слог, Шикамару бурчит:  
— Ну и ладно.  
  
— Как так? — Темари наклоняется к нему. — Ты безнадёжен! На тебя ни одна девушка не посмотрит!  
  
— Да нужны вы мне больно, — фыркает Шикамару.  
  
Она смеётся.  
  
Следующим утром она предлагает ему сыграть в шоги. Он обыгрывает её семь раз, на восьмом поддаётся специально — становится скучно играть. Темари смешно надувает щёки и обижается; дуется весь день, а к вечеру предлагает сыграть снова — и берёт на помощь Канкуро. Тот вздыхает, но честно пытается помочь. Бурчит в промежутках: у нас война; у нас проблемы; но в Сунагакуре проблемы кажутся словно по ту сторону высокой песчаной стены — несущественными, несуществующими.  
  
Шикамару ловит себя на том, что его напрягает это ощущение, а потом смотрит на Канкуро и Темари и понимает, что не его одного. Передвигает очередную фигуру, побеждает в очередной партии и слушает, как Темари грозно выливает свою ругань в душный пустынный воздух. Канкуро смывается — спустя пару минут он уже с той стороны полигона, тренируется с куклами.  
  
— Какие же вы, женщины, шумные, — бурчит Шикамару, думая, что его не услышат.  
  
Темари резко затихает, а потом хитро щурится и поднимается из-за низкого каменного столика.  
  
— Эй, — кричит она через весь полигон, — Канкуро! — он оборачивается на возглас и вскидывает выделенную краской бровь, — разве я шумная?  
  
Голос разносится по пустыне эхом. Шикамару давит улыбку, но скулы от желания улыбнуться всё равно сводит, хотя воспоминание о том, как там — за песчаной стеной абсолютной защиты Казекаге — мигом вымывает ощущение радости из костей. Шикамару касается длинного рубца на боку и морщится.  
  
— Болит? — спрашивает Темари.  
  
Он мотает головой.  
  
— Нет. Всё в порядке.  
  
В Суне всё такое же, как в Конохе, — и в то же время совершенно иное. Шикамару кажется, словно призраки деревни, скрытой в листве, стоят над ним здесь — вечерами холодно, и ветер, бьющийся о стёкла песком, шелестит о войне, поднимая со дна памяти заскорузлую, старую боль — зажившие рубцы, оставшиеся от старых друзей. Шикамару пялится в желтоватое марево, едва-едва видное сквозь исцарапанное стекло и бушующую за ним бурю, и вздыхает.  
  
В Суне не на что смотреть, кроме как на людей. Люди здесь красивые — сильные, как цветы, проросшие сквозь бетон. Люди здесь уродливые — не в масть лощёным ублюдкам из Корня. Тут сразу видно, кто друг, кто враг, — хотя, быть может, Шикамару просто кажется. Может быть, его не выпустят из Суны ни через неделю, ни через две, и он так и умрёт где-то в центре пустыни, не взглянув на родные облака, не успев скрыться в тенях, не отдав самое важное тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
  
Шикамару — опытный джонин. Шикамару набивает синяк на лбу об низкую притолоку у входа в комнату, трижды режется о квадратики кафеля в общественной бане, обжигает язык слишком перченым блюдом, травится непривычной пищей. Ему паршиво. Голова кружится даже без выпивки — от желания выпростать из груди накопившуюся горечь и скормить её солнцу, этому огромному беспощадному солнцу, не прячущемуся за облаками, этим пузатым домам-ульям, похожим на глиняные чашки, этой деревне, в которой всё ещё затишьем перед бурей шелестит мир.  
  
— Что будет, — мычит Шикамару в пустое безветреное небо, в это самое затишье уже после бури, — если завтра не наступит?  
  
Оцарапанная песком и ветром кожа трескается, как тонкая скорлупа. Шикамару слышит шелест за своей спиной, но не дёргается — рядом с Гаарой дёргаться бесполезно.  
  
— Будет печально, — говорит он.  
  
Только и всего. Печально — не то слово. «Печально» не описывает тысяч жертв, океана крови и моря слёз. Шикамару неожиданно очень хочется заехать Гааре в глаз. Или в нос. Или хотя бы куда-нибудь в песок. Просто потому что за четыре года, прошедшие с их последней встречи с Наруто, великий Казекаге так и не научился подбирать слова и молчать в ответ на риторические вопросы.  
  
— Да, — говорит Шикамару с усмешкой. — Будет печально.  
  
Завтра наступает неумолимо.  
  
Когда он собирается обратно в Коноху, Темари приходит его провожать. Её длинная тень падает на Шикамару у самых ворот; она стоит против солнца, и поэтому он не видит её лица.  
  
— Ну, — говорит она, когда он отворачивается и смотрит на длинные мили песка впереди, — не умри там, ладно? Встретимся ещё.  
  
Голос у неё такой неуверенный и испуганный, что Шикамару оборачивается и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Что, если завтра не наступит, крутится в его голове. В мире шиноби не существует возможного будущего, крутится в его голове.  
  
Все мысли при виде силуэта крохотной женщины в кимоно затихают и превращаются в белый шум. Шикамару выдыхает:  
  
— Ага.  
  
И возвращается в ад. От войны с Амэгакуре боевые действия плавно перетекают на Ивагакуре. Третий и Тсучикаге меряются количеством трупов, и у Шикамару ярость медленно врастает в кости при виде трупов тех, кого он должен был защитить и вовремя вывести из боя. Тех, за кого он был в ответе. Что толку кичиться званием джонина, если не можешь никого спасти?  
  
Чуть позже Третий сдаёт полномочия Хокаге в сторону Наруто. Тот отыскивается сразу же, выкапывается из гор трупов и луж крови — живой и всё ещё солнечный, словно на нём грязь не оседает — и принимает титул так, будто всю жизнь только его и ждал. Хотя и правда ведь — ждал; Шикамару помнит — настолько яркие мечты очень сложно забыть, особенно если у самого нет ни одной. Дожить бы до конца войны, думается ему, а там — посмотрим.  
  
Первым делом Наруто налаживает мир с Суной и пытается свести к мирным переговорам затянувшуюся войну с Амэ. С Суной получается легко; с Амэ — чуть сложнее (приходится отдать им на откуп всех взятых в заложники шиноби). Неподвластным голосу разума остаётся только Тсучикаге — он продолжает наступать, и Наруто решает решить всё одной-единственной битвой — ему так привычнее и проще. Решающее сражение, нейтральная территория, все дела. Шикамару думает о том, сколько людей погибнет с таким размахом и пафосом, и косится в сторону Наруто почти осуждающе.  
  
Тот просит Суну о помощи. Совсем неожиданно и совсем не в своём стиле. Словно титул Хокаге додал ему здравого смысла, мозгов, умения мыслить стратегически и ответственности. Приезжает — естественно — Темари. Не одна, конечно — с Канкуро, с Гаарой, с несколькими джонинами и группой чунинов. Казекаге оказывается щедр на подарки тем, кто пробился в круг его друзей. Кто стал его первым другом.  
  
Шикамару держит руки в карманах и общается с гостями деревни коротко и по делу. Не потому что личные мотивы в работе шиноби ведут к смерти, скорее просто так, чтобы разозлить склочную женщину из пустыни или заставить её оскалиться.  
  
Темари не улыбается. У неё осунувшееся серьёзное лицо — видела, значит, думает Шикамару; видела трупы, и войну видела, и озеро крови, и море слёз. Он хочет сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но самому себе-то не соврёшь, а ей — тем более. Женщины слишком хорошо распознают ложь.  
  
На первую — пробную — вылазку отправляются Киба, Неджи и Канкуро. Возвращается только Киба — всклокоченный, с ног до головы вымазанный в крови и треснувший по внутреннему стержню. Шикамару уверен, что слышит хруст, когда Киба садится напротив Наруто и выкладывает все подробности — медленно и чётко, как кукла.  
  
Куклы. В рюкзаке Кибы — обломки руки Карасу; кулак с зажатой запиской — крохотной, с едва различимыми иероглифами. У Темари дрожат пальцы, когда она читает, — а потом записка падает, и она сама тоже падает, ударяясь коленями об дощатый пол, утыкается лицом в ладони и шумно выдыхает. Шикамару щурится, силясь прочитать крошечное послание, и видит лаконичное «простите».  
  
Это и «простите, я вас подвёл» и «простите, я умер». Это все виды извинений в одном маленьком слове. Шикамару поднимает взгляд на Наруто, и тот мрачно кивает; в глазах у него начинает теплиться алая ненависть — просыпается, поднимая узкую лисью морду, Курама.  
  
— Позови Гаару, — рычит он кому-то из АНБУ. Человек в лисьей маске исчезает в облаке дыма.  
  
Шикамару наклоняется к Темари, берёт её за тонкое запястье, запоздало удивляясь простой человеческой хрупкости, и тянет за собой в переулки Конохи, по переходам, лестницам и крышам, туда, где видно облака и не видно войну. Садит на лавочку, садится на корточки напротив, заглядывает в глаза и говорит:  
— Плачь. Здесь никого нет.  
  
Темари некрасиво кривит лицо; глаза её наливаются злыми слезами, ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Она шмыгает носом и тихо рычит:  
— Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу, — срываясь на сип, всхлипывая и капая градинами слёз на серую поверхность крыши.  
  
Шикамару запрокидывает голову и смотрит на равнодушные облака, раздуваемые ветром, который с каждым произнесённым словом становится только сильнее. На крышу наползает жирная тень грозового облака — Коноха тоже злится и ненавидит. Злоба куда легче грусти. Ненавидеть проще, чем помнить. Хочется что-нибудь сделать — Шикамару не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что; он не знает, как успокаивать разъярённых плачущих куноичи. Он не уверен, что стоит рисковать и лезть к Темари со своим бестактным «всё будет хорошо». Потому что себе не соврёшь, а ей — тем более.  
  
— Спасибо, — сипло говорит она спустя пару минут.  
  
Гроза заглушает её слова, но Шикамару всё равно слышит. Он удивлённо оборачивается и моргает, глядя в заплаканное лицо Темари; наклоняет голову и медленно произносит:  
— Ага. Не за что, — ощущая, как первая капля ледяного дождя падает за воротник форменки.  
  
Темари улыбается:  
— Всё будет хорошо, плакса. Мы победим, — и Коноха разражается ливнем; капли стучат по цветастым крышам, собираются в водостоках и бегут ручьями по улицам. Это — привычная Шикамару буря, и поэтому даже сквозь стену воды он видит, что Темари продолжает плакать.  
  
И, тем не менее, не говорит ни слова — только фыркает в ответ, сдувая с носа холодные капли.  
  
За день до решающего забега в ад, вечером, Шикамару напивается. Он выпивает бутылку старого отцовского сакэ и выползает на улицу, ощущая себя ещё более паршиво и разбито, чем раньше. Вспоминается Суна с её вездесущим песком, острым кафелем в банях и низкими притолоками. Хочется разбить кулак о стену. Или голову. Или весь мир — чтобы завтра не наступало.  
  
Шикамару шагает по замершим в ожидании улицам один. Он видит Кибу, но не окликает его — дрожащая линия плеч и без того говорит ему слишком много. Он видит Хинату и сворачивает в другой переулок, чтобы не беспокоить её ещё больше, чем сейчас. Прошагав почти до самой границы деревни, Шикамару поднимает голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на небо, и видит сидящую на высоком покатом карнизе Темари, обнявшую свой огромный веер. В сером сумраке ночи она кажется ещё меньше и хрупче — эта мегера, способная переломить его пополам.  
  
Шикамару думает, что ветер тоже не видно. Что ветер тоже бывает ласковым и мягким.  
  
А потом — что ветер нельзя заточить в рамки долгов и уставов; на него нельзя надеть повязку с протектором скрытой деревни; на него нельзя повешать обязательства; у него нет ничего, что можно потерять.  
  
— Чего застыл, плакса? — грубовато спрашивает Темари.  
  
Она спрыгивает и встаёт рядом, облокотившись на веер. Любопытно заглядывает Шикамару в лицо.  
  
— Ты что, пьян?  
  
Хочется фыркнуть, но получается невнятная горькая усмешка.  
  
— Что, если завтра не наступит? — спрашивает он тихо; голос дрожит и дробится на осколки, звенит болью и разочарованием. Темари морщится, как от пощёчины, и подходит ближе, — что, если я снова не смогу кого-то спасти? Если моей силы будет недостаточно?  
  
Шикамару не любит неизвестность, непредсказуемость и ярость поля боя, — если, конечно, это не сёгибан. Шикамару ненавидит ощущать себя крохотной разменной фигурой. Шикамару ненавидит беспокоиться за кого-то, — и беспокоится за всех разом. За всю Коноху. За Гаару.  
  
За Темари.  
  
— Перестань! — она бьёт его в челюсть; без замаха и с силой — тупая боль расплывается на всю левую половину лица и отрезвляет куда лучше, чем прохладный воздух. — Я ожидала от тебя большего, идиот!  
  
Шикамару усмехается и сплёвывает на пол. Уши у него горят от стыда; мозги медленно встают на место.  
  
— Ты права, — примирительно говорит он, прикладывая ладонь к ударенной челюсти, — Прости.  
  
— Не прощу, — фыркает Темари, — не сейчас.  
  
Она смотрит в мнимо мирное небо Конохи, очерчивает взглядом горизонт, где сквозь зелёные листья древесных крон начинает пробиваться первый тонкий голубой свет, тычет пальцем Шикамару в грудь и, метнувшись ближе, целует его — мимолётно и тихо, как ветер.  
  
— Вернёшься живой — прощу.  
  
Шикамару фыркает:  
— Вернусь.  
  
Он не успевает заметить, как наступает завтра. Завтра приходит неумолимо и жестоко, завтра обращается полем боя, завтра становится карающим мечом для всех тех, кто верил, будто ситуацию между Конохой и Ива можно разрешить миром.  
  
Шикамару смотрит, как творится будущий мир, и заранее его ненавидит. Уворачивается от кунаев и техник, ломает тенями шеи — паре мальчишек младше себя, а потом куноичи, похожей на его мать, а потом ещё кому-то, и ещё, и ещё, — нельзя запоминать их лица, говорил отец, иначе сам себя загонишь в могилу; не стоит смотреть на них, говорил отец, просто делай свою работу.  
  
Шикамару делает, предвосхищая будущее на несколько сотен шагов вперёд. Предвосхищая: если он выживет, сегодняшний день будет сниться ему в кошмарах.  
  
Он не смотрит на своих товарищей, отдавая им приказы, но, когда ветер цепляет форменный жилет конохи на спине, оборачивается — и тут же отталкивается от земли, шагая в сторону Темари и защищаясь частоколом теней.  
  
Учихи — источник проблем, запоздало думает Шикамару, когда техника огненного дракона опаляет ему глаза; к вони крови и железа прибавляется вонь жжёной кожи и волос. Он орёт, срывая голос, ощущает, как к голове прикладывают медицинский свиток, слышит, как хрустит прокушенная кожа. Ирьёниндзюцу холодное, словно змеиная чешуя, оно облегчает боль и ненадолго убирает увечья — это определённо работа Сакуры.  
  
Шикамару уверен, что всё ещё вернётся. Он складывает руки в печать и хватается тенью за тень одного из врагов. Значок на протекторе не даёт ошибиться — Шикамару душит шиноби сразу, не мешкая, а потом ещё одного и ещё, а потом отступает и снова вступает в бой. Темари размахивает веером по правую руку от него; у неё злые слёзы в глазах и ярость, отпечатанная на прокушенной губе кровью. Хочется взять её за руку, как совсем недавно в Конохе, утащить куда-нибудь в тень и успокоить — но посреди поля боя нельзя просто встать и уйти.  
  
— Не смей подыхать, слышишь? — рычит Темари; Шикамару видит её сквозь пелену слёз на обожжённых глазах так же, как впервые — она сияет лучах рассвета расплывчатым силуэтом: женщина с веером; женщина-ураган; куноичи, о хрупкости которой никто не подозревает. — Сдохнешь — я рядом с тобой в гроб не лягу, слабак!  
  
— Знаю, — медленно фыркает Шикамару, — знаю.  
  
Он видит, как она сражается, урывками; видит расцветающее красное солнце, видит горы трупов, искромсанные ветром, видит, как вдалеке сверкает рыжим чакра Кьюби, запечатанная в Наруто. Видит взмахи веера, отсчитывает их вместо секунд: первый, второй, третий. Надо выстоять, говорит он себе.  
  
— Надо выстоять! — рычит он в воздух, ломая хребет очередному незнакомцу из Ива.  
  
На него прёт целая толпа, но Темари отгоняет их веером, рыча что-то нецензурное, и Шикамару запоздало и медленно, почти лениво подмечает, как она красива. Ниндзюцу одного из ублюдков Ивагакуре взрывается совсем рядом с ним — взрыв крохотный и слабый, но пальцы, схватившиеся за землю, хрустят и выворачиваются.  
  
— Лежи, придурок, — шипит Темари, — осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
И вновь обращается в злую богиню ветра.  
  
Когда она падает рядом, её веер, планирующий на поле боя с высоты, отбрасывает на Шикамару широкую тень. Позволяет взглянуть на бледное, уставшее лицо и увидеть раны.  
  
Раны, раны, раны. Исцарапанные в кровь руки, порванное сухожилие на плече, торчащая из-под кожи сломанная ключица. Шикамару ищет медицинские свитки в сумке, но находит только один — неловко разворачивает его, глядя на неприятную рваную рану на животе Темари, кладёт, прижимая краями к ткани кимоно и концентрирует чакру в центре круга из символов. Зелёное свечение останавливает кровотечение и чуть-чуть сращивает мышцы. Темари морщится, открывая глаза, и Шикамару касается кончиками пальцев её шеи, щупая пульс.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — одними губами произносит она, протягивая дрожащую ладонь и размазывая собственную кровь по его щеке, — всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Ага, — хрипит Шикамару, — завтра.  
  
Измазанные в крови, бледные, лежащие на земле, они сливаются с горами трупов — поэтому он позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, сжав холодеющую ладонь Темари, и провалиться в сон.  
  
Завтра не наступает.  
  
Пытаясь открыть глаза, Шикамару натыкается на темноту — кромешную, тяжёлую, как чугунные доспехи. Поначалу ему страшно до ужаса — первые секунд двадцать он давит в себе желание закричать во весь голос, а потом все мысли в голове исчезают, оставляя место только одной: Темари. Левая, уцелевшая рука, стискивавшая её ладонь, неприятно саднит.  
  
— Эй, — хрипит Шикамару; горло саднит так, словно его царапали шипами изнутри, — эй. Есть… тут есть кто-нибудь?  
  
Он слышит шуршание и шаги, а потом — голос Сакуры.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает она. Тон у неё уставший и скорбный — в нём тысячи неспасённых и тысячи убитых, — видишь… что-нибудь?  
  
Шикамару пытается обвести взглядом комнату, но темнота всё ещё ползёт вокруг, словно пытаясь его сожрать. Он прикладывает пальцы к переносице и пытается посмотреть по-другому — с помощью чакры. В темноте зажигается бледный огонёк: Сакура.  
  
— Только с чакрой, — говорит Шикамару.  
  
Сакура шмыгает носом.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Она отворачивается и звенит инструментами — стеклом, сталью, бумагой. Шикамару с минуту ждёт непонятно чего (что у него появятся силы спросить, или что Сакура сама поймёт и расскажет, или что Темари, как это было раньше, ввалится в палату и начнёт ему докучать), а потом всё-таки спрашивает:  
— Как Темари? Её раны были легче, чем у меня. Уже выписали?  
  
Он слышит, как стеклянная колба разбивается об пол — Сакура впервые на его памяти роняет медицинский инструмент. Тревога поднимается от желудка к сердцу и бьётся там камнем, оставляя синяки на рёбрах, пока Сакура молчит, шурша осколками.  
  
— Она истратила всю чакру, — выдыхает она в замерший воздух, — мы не успели её вытащить. Прости.  
  
До Шикамару доходит не сразу. Он долго сидит молча, ощущая, как от поселившейся в груди пустоты рёбра грозятся ввернуться, сложиться, как карточный домик, а потом — поднимается, выходит из палаты, натыкаясь на людей и стены, хрипло спрашивает не то у Хинаты, не то у Ино, сидящей у стойки в холле госпиталя:  
  
— Где она?  
  
— Я отведу, — отвечает незнакомый голос; Шикамару, помедлив, узнаёт в нём Тентен, — идём.  
  
Она тащит его за руку на два этажа вверх. В морге холодно, как ночами в Суне — не хватает только шуршания песка и жёлтого неба в самом начале рассвета. Тентен шуршит ящиками, обдавая Шикамару холодом, и сипит:  
— Вот, — положив его ладонь на холодную, недвижимую ладонь Темари, — я буду в коридоре.  
  
Шикамару оглаживает застывшие царапины на тонких пальцах, ведёт по запястью вверх, — до длинного кривого рубца от веера, за которой пару раз ещё в Суне зацепился взглядом — касается плеча, шеи без пульса, по-детски пухлой щеки. Колени у него подкашиваются, и он падает, как подбитая башня, на пол, ткнувшись лицом в изгиб плеча Темари, и чувствует, как слёзы текут по щекам и впитываются в тонкий саван.  
  
— Плакса, — смеётся подсвеченная рассветом Темари из воспоминаний, вставая на носочки и целуя Шикамару — легко и мимолётно, как ветер.  
  
— Плакса, — в кромешной темноте соглашается Шикамару.


End file.
